Discovering Frey
by DoctorMerlinReid
Summary: All Dylas was planning on doing today was to go fishing. That was the only thing he had in mind. Then Frey came along and people started talking about her and all he wants to do is find out more about her! How did this all happen in one day?


**Author's Note: I really feel like Frey doesn't get a lot of appreciation from the townsfolk. This is a little bit of Dylas/Frey. So, here is my first rune factory 4 fan fiction and it's from Dylas' POV. Read, review, and enjoy!**

 **PS: It's a one shot!**

Dylas started to walk around Selphia. Porcoline had just let him off of work and he was planning on spending his free time fishing. He actually enjoyed working for Porcoline. At first, he had been a bit apprehensive. The guy was big, kind of scary, and very strange. Then he grew on Dylas; so did the job. Being a waiter has its perks. He got out early, Porcoline ate most of the stuff he made, so Dylas didn't have to serve it, and Arthur actually managed to make his lectures about finance interesting.

The former monster didn't notice Frey walking towards him until it was too late. She stopped in front of him, her mint green ponytails swinging and a ridiculously happy expression on her face. She smiled and said, "Hey!"

Dylas worked up a bored expression and said, "What?" He noticed that her face fell the tiniest bit, but not enough to be detected by most people. Dylas inwardly rolled his eyes and continued, "Summer's coming."

Frey smiled again, "Are you going to come enjoy the beach opening?"

His eyes flattened, "Hmph, not interested in the least." He turned away to show her that this conversation was over. Even as he turned, though, he didn't miss the disappointed look flit across her face.

She walked away at a high speed. Dylas noticed that every single little thing the Princess did was at high speed. It was actually tiring to watch. He didn't get what everyone saw in that little girl. _The whole town_ adored her. There were even rumors that the Native Dragon had a soft spot for her. What's so special about Frey? Dylas asked himself.

Speaking of which, he heard her name coming from behind him. Forte, Xiao Pai, Clorica, and Amber were sitting at the top of the light house, gossiping. Dylas hid behind it and listened to them talk.

"I'm pretty sure that Frey likes Dylas." That was Xiao Pai.

"No way! She totally has the hots for Doug as Lumie would say!" Amber's shrill little voice called out.

"You know, there is always the chance that she likes both of them." Forte mused.

"I just feel so bad for her, you know?" Clorica commented sleepily.

Dylas leaned forward in anticipation. Maybe he would find something out about the town Princess and celebrity. He couldn't imagine Frey having any real problems. She was just one of those girls who didn't have problems.

Amber asked, "How come?"

Forte corrected, "You should say why, not how come. But the reason is that she lost her memory too. It was quite strange, actually. If you trust Kiel's rumors, she fell out of an airship and landed on Ventuswill's back. She remembered that her name was Frey, but nothing else. No memory of where she came from, who she is, or even her family. Volkanon thought that she was 'Princess Arthur', but when Arthur actually came, they found out she wasn't a princess. The thing is, Arthur didn't want to be the prince, so he gave the job to Frey. She completely started her life over that day. It's sad."

Dylas' mind was reeling. How could he not have known that she lost her memory too? He realized that he had never really talked to her before, but he should have at least known that! With all thoughts of fishing out of his head, Dylas determined that he was going to find out everything he could about Frey.

And that meant talking to the other person that she apparently liked. Who was also the person in this town that he most hated.

Dylas walked into the general store and was pleased to see that it was empty aside from Doug. He sidled up to the counted and said, "Hey Doug."

Doug narrowed his silver eyes at him and Dylas found himself momentarily distracted by his weird ears. He hadn't even known that Doug was a dwarf. Then Doug said, "What do you want, Dylas?"

Dylas was about to lunge over the table and strangle some respect into Doug when Frey walked in the door. Doug turned his glare at Dylas for a second before stepping out from behind the counter and saying, "Hey there!"

He turned his grin to mega watt, but Frey only glanced over at him and smiled tightly. There was definitely something going on in her head, Dylas thought to himself. Frey returned the hello and asked how Doug was.

Doug answered, "I'm fine. Granny Blossom's not doing too well. That's the only reason I'm helping her around the shop, y'know. 'Cause I wouldn't otherwise…"

Frey hid a smile and laughed, "I see…"

Doug's face turned to one of outrage, but Dylas could see the joy hidden beneath it, "Wh-what's that look on your face?! I-I'm really lazy, alright?!"

Frey laughed out loud, a laugh that was somehow tinkling and rich at the same time. She said, "Of course you are, Doug. Well, I'll see you around. Bye Dylas!" She added over her shoulder as she left.

Dylas blinked. He hadn't even realized that she realized that he was there. He lifted his hand in a farewell, but she was already gone. He turned to see Doug scowling at him, "So, Dylas, what do you want?"

"I actually wanted to know some more about Frey."

Doug's eyes narrowed up at him, "Why do you want to know?"

"There's no reason." Dylas answered edgily.

Doug leaned back and shook his head, shrugging slightly. Dylas took a moment to appreciate the level of multitasking that movement involved before Doug spoke again, "I won't tell you anything unless you tell me why."

The urge to jump over the table and strangle him was much stronger now, and, once again, he probably would have done it had someone not walked in. This time it was Granny Blossom. Dylas growled back at Doug, "Never mind." And then he stalked away.

Dylas was stalking back to Porcoline's – maybe Arthur would know something – when he ran into Vishnal. Vishnal smiled up at him and said, "Oops, sorry Dylas! I didn't see you there for a second!"

He made to continue, but Dylas' voice stopped him, "Hey Vishnal, do you like the Princess? I mean, do you think she's a good princess?"

The butler in training positively beamed at Dylas and answered just as cheerfully, "Of course! She is an amazing person! And she always works so hard. Every morning she spends an hour or two cleaning out her field and taking care of her crops. Then, she makes sure she talks to every single person in the town. After that, she takes as many requests as she can; normally, she'll do three requests a day. When she's finished with all of that, she goes and fights monsters until about three o'clock. Then, she gets some princess orders in, cooks up some stuff, uses her chemistry set, and/or forges stuff! She is a real Princess and the best!" With that, he bounced away, leaving Dylas stunned again.

First he finds out that she lost her memory like him, then he realizes that she is a lot more observant than he gives her credit for, and then finally, he finds out that she does so much for Selphia that it was exhausting to even hear about. Just what else about her didn't he know?

He decided to talk to Bado next since Frey evidently fought so much. He walked into the store and Bado said, "Well, I might as well work once today. What do you need?"

Dylas said, "Does Frey come here often?"

Bado nodded slowly, "Yep. She talks to everyone in town at least once a day. And she looks at the weapons all the time. She came here for a forge and for farming tools too. That girl farms more than anyone on this earth, I swear to you. Sometimes she stops by to get her sword sharpened, but that's been happening less and less. She says she's been using her magic more and more to fight monsters. Something smart and strategic like being able to hit them from farther away and not having to get damaged as much or something."

Dylas nodded slowly back at Bado and then left the store without another word. So, two more things he learned about her: she can use magic, and she is smart and strategic. Interesting. Next stop: Doctor Jones and Nurse Nancy.

He walked in while Nancy was walking out. She smiled at him and continued on her way. Dylas paused for a moment; was it just him, or did everyone in this town smile an obscene amount? Doctor Jones looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled at Dylas (yep, they definitely smiled an obscene amount), asking, "What brings you here, Dylas?"

"Uh," Dylas said, "I was wondering if Frey came here with injuries a lot? I recently heard that she fights monsters a ton and farms even more, so… I was just wondering."

"That's alright," Doctor Jones started, "Well, she doesn't come here often. She _never_ gets medicine, so I assume that monsters provide her with enough recovery potions to last. Either that, or she makes a lot of meals with her new cooking table. The only times I remember her actually needing help were two times her HP was completely gone and she was out for the count. Doug found her one of those times and Volkanon found her the other time."

Dylas found himself hooked, "What had happened?"

"Ah," Doctor Jones looked uncomfortable, "I don't think you really want to know."

"Why not?" Dylas demanded, "Why wouldn't I want to know?"

Doctor Jones sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You wouldn't want to know because it was you in monster form that did that to her… both times."

Dylas nodded once, jerkily. He stumbled outside and started walking aimlessly. There was no way. There was absolutely no way he had hurt Frey. Sure, he really didn't understand her that much, but he wouldn't hurt her so bad she needed to be carried to the doctor's.

The former monster imitated the doctor and pinched the bridge of his nose. That's when he heard fighting. It occurred to him suddenly that he had walked through the forest. His thought process didn't go any farther than that once he heard Frey grunt with pain. He ran the rest of the way and was awed by the sight he saw.

Frey was armed with a broadsword and an iron shield. She had on a protective vest, bow, and shoes. In one of her minty ponytails lay one of Ventuswill's feathers. The princess was completely surrounded by faeries. There were six of them total and a gate behind them.

Frey swung her sword several times, sending two of the faeries back to the forest of beginnings. Then she raised her hand and sent forth five fire balls. Every single one hit their mark. She kept alternating between sword strikes and fire balls and she defeated the faeries and destroyed the gate.

She flipped a stray strand of hair from her face as she turned. Her body tensed up and she raised her sword in defense when she saw Dylas. It took her a moment, but she realized that it was just him and smiled, "Wow, hi Dylas! You startled me. I didn't realize you were there."

His lips twitched in response and her smile grew brighter. Dylas looked down and coughed, saying, "I was just walking and I heard fighting. I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Aw, that's sweet, thank you!" Frey said, "Although, you probably shouldn't walk around the forest unarmed and alone. It's dangerous."

Dylas chuckled, "Yeah, I know it's dangerous."

Frey smiled again and said, "Well, I'm heading back to town. Do you want to walk with me?"

Dylas nodded slowly. After a few seconds, Frey asked, "I don't want to ruin it, but you're being a lot nicer to me than you normally are, so what's going on?"

For a moment, Dylas didn't know what to say. Eventually, he decided on the truth, "I learned some stuff about you today and I decided that you would make a great friend." He could tell that Frey wanted to ask about what kind of stuff had been said, but she was too noble to ever ask. He laughed and started to say what others had said about her and her smile grew bigger with every passing moment.

Dylas knew that he would never admit what her smile had started doing to his heart. He knew that with every minute he spent with her, he would fall for her harder and harder. He knew that Doug felt the same way and it really would be down to Frey for who would be chosen.

On this day, Dylas discovered many things about Frey: she had lost her memory, she liked Dylas and Doug, she was a farmer, she was diligent and brave, she fought to protect her town, she talks to all of her people every day, and he was completely, irrevocably in love with her.


End file.
